bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kain Kuromiya
| birthplace = | birthday = September 12th | status = Alive | age =493 | gender = Male | height = 205.74 cm (6'¾") | weight = 95.25 kg (210 lbs.) | bloodtype = O | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | position =Captain of the Eleventh Division | previous position = | designation = | division = | previous division =Eleventh Division | partner =Ren Fujishima Ayaka Tadakatsu | previous partner = | team = | previous team = | base of operations = , | relatives = | education = | martial status = | statistics = | chart = | zanpakuto =Yes | shikai =Hakkō Tenei | bankai =Hakkō Bansō Tenei | resurrección = | segundaetapa = | shinrihohei = | joshodo = | choetsudo = | primaryskills = | choshinrigaku = | fullbring = | choshinrigaku = | shadowsoul = | kagebuso = | spiritweapon = | signatureskill = | roleplay debut = | series debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Kain Kuromiya (黒宮化印'くろみやカイン', Bewitching Mark of the Black Shrine), primarily known as Kenpachi Kain (化印 剣八'カインけんはちKain Kenpachi''), is the current captain of the Eleventh Division. He is the twelfth to hold the position, having obtained it after defeating . His lieutenants are Ren Fujishima and Ayaka Tadakatsu. Appearance Personality History Plot Arrancar arc Hueco Mundo arc The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Peaceful arc Unknown arc Several decades after the Yhwach's defeat, Kain challenged and killed for the title of . Equipment Powers & Abilities ''' : Hand to Hand Combat Expert: : : : Supernatural Pain Threshold and Tolerance: Zanpakutō Hakkō Tenei redirects here. For the male manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc and the Beast Swords arc see Hakkō Tenei (Zanpakutō spirit).'' Hakkō Tenei (八紘天映'はっこうてんえい', Eight Directions Heavenly Reflection) : Kain's Zanpakutō takes the form of a long sword with bandages wrapped around its unusually thin grip. Kain's strategic use of his spiritual energy allows him to vary its size at any given moment. *' ': Its Shikai command is Reflect (反射'はんしゃ', Hansha). Hakkō Tenei is a Continuous Release, Inheritance-Type Zanpakuto. "But the Lord said to him, "Not so; anyone who kills Cain will suffer vengeance seven times over." Then the Lord put a mark on Cain so that no one who found him would kill him." — Genesis 4:15 .]] :Shikai Special Ability: The special ability of Hakkō Tenei is Eikain (映禍因'えいカイン', Reflecting the Cause of Catastrophe). :*'Keishō' (継承'けいしょう', Inheritance): :*'Tochihoyū' (土地保有''' とちほゆう', ''Land Tenure): "Truly I am Mahan, the master of this great secret, that I may murder and get gain." — Kain to the after slaying . :*'Shukun no Ōhimitsu' (主君の大秘密'しゅくんのおおひみつ', Master of the Great Secret): *' ': Hakkō Bansō Tenei (八紘万相天映'はっこうばんそうてんえい', Eight Directions Heavenly Reflection of Ten-Thousand Phenomenon): A black aura radiates from Hakkō Bansō Tenei and envelopes Kain, forming a black armor around him. Sword-wise, Hakkō Bansō Tenei is indiscernible from Hakkō Tenei in appearance. :Bankai Special Ability: :*'Saigoishi' (最後意志'さいごいし', Last Will): Former Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Zanpakutō Quotes Battles & Events Trivia *Kain is named after from the . *When written as "化印", Kain means "Bewitching Mark", and "禍因", it means "Cause of Calamity". *Kain is represented by Guts, the main character of the Berserk series. *Kain bares a "mark" just his namesake does. Title References